El Universo es Pequeño
by Escritora17
Summary: Crossover de las series: The Walking Dead y Victorius. Rick no había visto a su sobrina desde los 8 años y cuando la vio después de aquel tiempo, su mundo cambió. Se sintió muy fuertemente atraído por la muchacha. Descubrirá el por qué su personalidad voluble, algo que la marcó de por vida, marca que él hará que ella olvide. Rick/Cat posible Jade/Shane o Daryl. Juju xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es una historia de Victorius y The Walking Dead, será un crossover. ASí que si conocen a alguien que les agrade cualquiera de estas dos series pues no duden en decirle que se pasen por aquí :3. Se centrarán en los personajes Rick y Cat. Llo centraré más en el ambiente zombificado (xD)**

* * *

De camino al aeropuerto en el coche de Beck.

- Cat, ¿y quién es ese tío que vas a ir a visitar?.- Preguntó André. Un chico moreno.

- Se llama Rick... y creo que su apellido es Grimes.- Contestó dudosa.

- Pero si se apellida Grimes, ¿qué tiene que ver con el tuyo?.- Preguntó Jade. La gótica y malhumorada del grupo, también mejor de amiga de Cat. Aún no sabían cómo, dos personas tan diferentes, eran muy amigas.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?.- Preguntó.

- Nada Cat, sólo que es raro que tu apellido sea diferente al de él.- Respondió Tori en defensa de Jade.

- Ahhh... ¿Quieres decir que soy rara?.- Volvió a preguntar acusatoriamente.

- Sólo que no es algo común.- Esta vez respondió Jade, en defensa de Tori.

- Ahhhh... así sí... no lo sé. Pero no es un tío directo. Es el primo lejano de mi papá... creo...- Contestó dudosa.

- Debe ser por eso.- Dijo Beck mirando por el retrovisor.

- Cuéntanos más sobre ese tío.- Sugirió Robbie.

- Sí Cat, cuéntanos más.- Insistió Tori.

- Hace años que no lo veo, sé que vive en un pueblo del condado de Georgia y que su esposa me odia.-

- ¿Quieres que la mate?.- Preguntó Jade.

Cat rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué dices que te odia?.- Preguntó Tori.

- Creo que porque mi tío y yo éramos muy unidos cuando era pequeña, cuando estaban saliendo yo era prácticamente una bebé y él me tomaba más atención a mí que a ella.- Respondió inocentemente.- Pero sinceramente no sé.

En el camino iban cantando y distrayéndose. Ya no verían a su amiga bipolar dentro de mucho tiempo.

Llegaron y Cat hizo sus últimos papeleos.

- Chaito chicos, los llamo cuando esté en la casa de mi tío.- Dijo eufórica mente agitando la mano.

- Cuídate Cat, que te vaya bien.- Dijo Tori.

- Chao tontita.- Despidió Jade.

Los demás despidieron de igual forma y vieron a su amiga rojita subir al avión, ella agitó la mano frenéticamente otra vez. Sonreía muy feliz, hace años que no veía a ese tío que tenía. Recordaba que la última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía ocho años y no era tan bipolar como actualmente lo era. Su recuerdo fue interrumpido por un lindo cachorrito que cargaba una niña de diez años.

- ¡Qué lindo cachorro!.- Dijo emocionada.

- ¿Te gusta?.- Dijo la menor con aires de inocencia.

- Siiiii.- Respondió sentándose al lado de la ventana. La niña se sentó a su lado.

- Te dejo que lo cargues todo el viaje si me das cincuenta dólares y me cambias el asiento.- Sonrió maliciosamente pero con aire angelical. Al parecer la niña era toda una oportunista.

- ¡YAY!.- Sacó su bolso.

La niña no creía que sería tan fácil engañar a una adolescente de 16 años. Pero es que Cat no era cualquier adolescente de 16 años, ella era "especial".

- Toma.- Le extendió el dinero y le cambió de asiento.

- Me llamo Cat.- Se presentó.

- Y yo Jennifer.- Sonrió.

La niña le dio al perro. Cat se pasó la mitad del viaje jugando con el perrito y hasta cantándole para que se durmiera, y es que el perro era tan movedizo. De pronto el cachorro comenzó a llorar -gemir- y la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer.

- Ya cachorrito, no llores. A poco canto tan mal...- Dijo apenada. Últimamente no estaba tan bien de la garganta pero aún así conservaba su toque.

- Quiere orinar.- Dijo la niña.

- No creo...-

- Que sí.-

- Que no...-

- No seas terca mujer, el animal quiere orinar y si no lo llevas a algún lugar se va a hacer en ti.- Dijo exasperadamente.

- Noooo... no quiero que se haga pipí en mí.- Respondió Cat con voz de niña angustiada. Pero demasiado tarde, el perro ya se había hecho encima de su falda.

- Te lo dije.- Habló la niña con voz de reproche.

- Tu perro es un mal educado.- Se quejó y le dio el perro a su dueña.

- Hey, el trato era que lo cargaras todo el viaje.- Se quejó poniendo al perro en la falda de Cat, otra vez.

- Bien, pero sostenlo un rato. Me iré a cambiar de ropa.- Devolvió al perro y fue al baño del avión. Se cambió de ropa.

Cat salió del baño con un pantalón negro ajustado, blusa rosa y una campera de futbol americano roja y blanca con una "T" al costado, y unas ballerinas a juego con la blusa.

- Bien, dame al cachorro.- Extendió las manos, ya sentada, para poder cargar al animal.

La pequeña se sintió toda una timadora por aprovecharse de la bondad e ingenuidad de la adolescente así que no le dio al animal.

- No te preocupes, ya no es necesario que lo cargues. No sería justo que te vuelvas a ensuciar el atuendo.- Sonrió, pero esta vez sinceramente.

- Bueno... gracias.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de eso, la niña comenzó a jugar con su celular mientras que Cat jugaba con su perapod y publicaba tonteras por Slap.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó Jennifer mientras señalaba la pantalla del aparato.

- Es Slap punto com.- Respondió sin mirarla.

- Oh...- Volvió a jugar con su celular.

_"Cargué a un cachorro por cincuenta dólares  
__ y para colmo me orinó." _

Cat puso eso como estado y enseguida Jade la etiquetó en otro.

_" Cat Valentine, ¿quién fue el que te estafó? ¬¬"_

_" Una niña, se llama Jennifer, pero no me estafó."_

_" Sí claro. Acepta la video llamada."_

_" Está bien." _

La pelirroja aceptó la vídeo llamada de Jade.

- _¿Quién es la mocosa?.- _Preguntó agresivamente.

- Sé más amable, Jade.- Cat respondió avergonzada porque la niña estaba a su lado.

- ¿A quién le dices mocosa?.- La niña se acercó más al perapod. Sabía que había hablado por ella.

- _A tí mo-co-sa.- _Recalcó más el insulto.

- No peleen, por favor.- Dijo Cat.

- Ella comenzó.- Dijo Jennifer.

- _Comenzaste tú al tomar por tonta a Cat.- _

- Ella aceptó.- La niña se defendió.

_- Devuelve le sus cincuenta dólares.- _Exigió.

- No quiero.-

_- ¿Qué sucede, Jade?.- _Alguien preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿La psicópata está de mal humor?.- _Esa voz era inconfundible, era Trina y el de en antes era André.

- _¿Quieres verme de mal humor, Trina?.- _Jade preguntó agresivamente.

_- _Chicos dejen de pelear...- Pidió suplicante Cat.

- ¡NO!.- Respondieron todos ante el pedido de la pelirroja.

Cada vez que alguien peleaba delante de ella, la rojita se asustaba y entraba como en una especie de shock y acto seguido se desmayaba. Sus amigos ya se habían acostumbrado a ello.

- Chicos, creo que me va a dar algo...- Se quejó pero nadie le hizo caso ya que seguían discutiendo por el perapod.

Cat se tapó los oídos, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se inclinó para no escuchar más.

- Hmmm... creo que a Cat le dio algo.- Avisó la niña.

-_ Todo es tu culpa, enana.- _Acusó la mejor amiga gótica.

- _Creo que ya es suficiente, Jade.- _Dijo Tori, que se incluyó en la "conversación" al ver tanto alboroto.

- _Como sea.- _Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya me aburrieron. Está bien, le devolveré sus cincuenta dólares pero sólo porque ya no quiero discutir.- Habló Jennifer. Sacó de su bolsillo el dinero de Cat, lo enseñó ante la cámara del perapod y trató de despertar a Cat.- Hey, chica, hey Cat despierta.

La pelirroja despierta y la niña le da los cincuenta dólares.

- Lo siento Cat, no debí aprovecharme de tu...- No encontraba la palabra correcta para describir aquello.- ¿inocencia?.- Dijo por fin, dudosa claro.

- No te preocupes, gracias.- Respondió muy alegre como si nada hubiera pasado y abrazó a la niña.

- Ok...- Fue lo único que dijo, muy confundida.

- _¿Todo bien, por fin?.- _Preguntó Tori a través del perapod.

- Sí.- Dijeron ambas, la niña y la pelirroja.

- _¿ Y yo dónde quedo?.- _Preguntó Jade, muy molesta.

- _No molestes Jade.- _Interrumpió Trina con ganas de molestar a Jade.

- _No hagas que te clave mis tijeras nuevas, Vega "vieja".- _Listo, con eso de decirle "vieja" a Trina, ella se quedaría callada.

- _Hey...- _Fue lo único que dijo, se calló y se fue.

- Jadey, gracias, ya no es necesario que seas tan mala.- Habló Cat.

- _No me digas "Jadey", no me gusta. Como sea, hablamos cuando llegues a la casa de tu tío.- _Finalizó la vídeo llamada sin dejar que Tori y André se despidieran de su amiga.

- ¿Ella qué es de tí?.- Preguntó curiosa ante la actitud de la gótica.

- Es mi mejor amiga.- Respondió la pelirroja.

- Ah...- Fue lo único que dijo.

"_Por favor, tomen sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones. En pocos minutos vamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Atlanta." _

Se escuchó a través del portavoz. Ordenes del capitán.

Todo ese tiempo, Cat y Jennifer estaban en silencio. El avión aterrizó salieron del avión y se despidieron.

- Un gusto haberte conocido, Cat.- Dijo sinceramente.

- Igualmente, Jenni. Siento mucho que Jade te haya tratado de esa manera.- Se disculpó por su amiga.

- No te preocupes, creo que en parte fue mi culpa. ¿Y ahora, a quién esperas?.

- A mi tío, pero no sé si se acuerde que tiene que recogerme.

- Oh... Bueno, espero que llegue.

- ¿Y tú?.

- Yo tengo que ir a mi casa, ya conozco.- Se rió al ver la preocupación de la pelirroja.

- Bueno, que no te pase nada. Buscó algo en su bolso y sacó un papel y un lapicero.- Toma mi número.- Apuntó y le entregó el papel.

- Gracias.- Cogió el papel y lo guardó.

- Llámame a penas llegues a tu casa, quiero saber que llegaste bien.

- Lo haré.- Le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue con su maleta.

Cat la vio irse poco a poco y ahora buscaba con la mirada a su tío, Rick. El tiempo pasaba; diez minutos, quince minutos, veinte minutos, media hora, una hora... hasta que pasaron dos y Rick aún no llegaba.

Ella se desesperaba hasta que vio, a lo lejos, un hombre con uniforme policial y un cartel que rezaba "Cat Valentine". Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, su tío no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Corrió dejando sus cosas tiradas y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre.

- ¡Tío!.- Gritó animadamente mientras se colgaba del cuello de él.

- ¿Cat?.- Preguntó dudoso al ver cuán grande se encontraba ella.

- Sí, soy yo.- Respondió mientras lo soltaba un poco.

- Has crecido mucho, ya no eres una niñita.- Dijo muy impresionado. De hecho, habían pasado muchos años.

- Tú no has cambiado que digamos. Sigues igual de joven.- Habló mirándole a los ojos.

Ambos se conectaron en ese instante, claro que sin saberlo. Hasta que una tos muy fingida, seguido de un carraspeo de garganta muy molesto, los interrumpió.

Era Lori, la esposa de Rick. Ella miraba muy recelosa aquella escena. Aunque sabía que su marido era incapaz de traicionarla, algo le decía, en su interior, que no debía descuidar a Rick.

- Hola Valentine.- Saludó muy seca y arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Holis!.- Contestó muy animadamente sin percatarse del arisco en la voz de la esposa de su tío. Pero éste sí se dio cuenta y miró muy serio a su mujer. A esto, ella sólo alzó las cejas con expresión de: _"Ups"._

Hubo un silencio incómodo por más de dos minutos hasta que un empleado del aeropuerto se acercó con las maletas de la joven, maletas que ella misma había dejado a un lado por ir a donde se encontraba Rick.

Salieron del aeropuerto.

Iban caminando y hablando. Rick reía ante las ocurrencias de su sobrina, pero Lori, por su parte, estaba fastidiada. Nunca le había caído bien la _chica pelirroja loca y bipolar,_a como la describía.

- Creo que eso es todo, vayámonos a la casa.- Dijo autoritariamente Lori.

- Así ordena, aveces, mi hermano. Parece un ogro cuando lo hace.- Opinó muy inocentemente sin saber que Lori estaba a punto de explotar.

_- ¿_Puedes callarte de una vez?.- Gritó un poco desesperada.- Me estás hartando, niñata.

Rick miró demasiado molesto a su esposa y Cat hizo un puchero. Se abrazó a su tío como si fuera una niña pequeña como cuando antes le gritaban.

- Es todo.- Rodeo a Cat con sus brazos.- Tienes que ir a recoger a Carl de la casa de tu madre.

- Como quieras.- Finalizó una Lori demasiado molesta mirando la escena estupefacta. Tomó un taxi y se fue de ahí dejando a Cat y a Rick solos en el camino.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?.- Preguntó preocupado.

- Eso creo...pero no importa.- Contestó al principio triste para luego perderse en la vitrina de una heladería.

- ¿Quieres un helado?.- Preguntó al dirigir la mirada hacia donde su sobrina miraba.

- Sí, por favor.- Contestó, aún abrazada a su tío.

- Vamos.- Dejó de abrazarla pero sin soltarla, rodeaba, con un brazo, la cintura de la joven pelirroja.

Entraron y pidieron el helado de Cat. Él no quería nada.

- Un helado triple con cubierta de chocolate y chispas de colores, por favor.- Pidió a la mesera. Quién por cierto, miraba muy coquetamente a Rick.

- ¿No deseas algo más, guapo?.- Ok, digamos que aquella mesera era muy aventada.

- No, gracias.- Respondió firmemente y siguió mirando a Cat.- Luego vamos de compras, si quieres.- Sugirió un poco avergonzado una vez que la mesera se fue a traer el pedido.

- ¡YAY!.- Dio un brinco de alegría en el asiento.- Gracias, tío.- Agradeció y se sentó al costado de él. Lo abrazó muy fuertemente, otra vez.

- De nada pero no me estrujes.- Aquello hizo que Cat riera mucho.- Pero no me digas "tío" que me siento viejo.- Otra vez hizo que Cat riera.- Llámame por mi nombre.

- Ok, Rick.- Lo soltó pero antes, le plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Rick se quedó un poco atontado por ello pero luego siguió normal. Llegó la orden de Cat, comió el helado y se fueron de ahí rumbo a las tiendas.


	2. Hacen una bonita pareja Ups no son

Hola, segundo capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario Bella, te quiero. Ya se verá en dos o tres capis más el amor que nace entre ellos. :3

Obrigado por ler esta passagem, Mary. By the way, eu publiquei novo capítulo de "Ela o amava." A esperança é a seu gosto.

Ahhhhhh! Forty three!, Me alegro mucho saber de ti. :3 Te extrañaba *w* Bueno sí, traté de apegarme más a la personalidad de Cat a como está en la serie. "Eres genial" awwwwww Alguien me dijo que soy genial *-* xDDDD Gatias :3

Tanya, gracias linda. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. :3 Sí, traté de acercarme más a la personalidad original de Cat.

* * *

Entraron a una tienda de ropa y Cat cogió muchos atuendos, de los cuales sólo se quedó con un vestido blanco y floreado, las rosas que iban en el vestido eran del mismo color que sus ballerinas. Aquel vestido le quedaba a la mitad del muslo, acampanado y straple. Se soltó el cabello, se puso un lazo como adorno y salió del vestidor. Al verla, Rick, se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente, admirando cuánto había desarrollado aquella niña que dejó de ver a los ocho años. Su cabello rojizo caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Aquella piel bronceada era perfecta. Por un momento, a Rick, le invadió el pensamiento de querer tocarla... sentirla.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de negar eso que quería.

- Te ves... te...- El nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo por un momento.- Estás...- Tosió tratando que su nerviosismo desapareciera. Ella reía por lo bajo al ver la reacción de su tío.

- No te escucho...- Le dijo juguetonamente.

- Que te ves hermosa...- Él no sabía de dónde había sacado aquellas palabras, simplemente salieron.

- Gracias, Rick.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un beso que Rick quiso que fuera eterno.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, linda.- Le dijo agarrándole las manos.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?.- Comenzó a juguetear impacientemente con el borde de su vestido.

Élla miró, se veía tan tierna e inocente.

- No lo sé, ¿te gustan los zapatos? aunque puedes pedir lo que quieras, eres mi única sobrina favorita y puedes reventar mi tarjeta de crédito.- Claro que lo dijo en broma pero la pelirroja no lo sabía.

- ¡YAY!.- Dio saltitos por todos lados mientras cogía el resto de ropa y hacía que la pasaran por caja. Tres blusas de seda en negro, rosa y perla; cuatro vestidos muy entallados y decorados de encaje con corte a los lados de las piernas; dos pantalones satinados y dos más en jean; tres shorts con pedrería; dos casacas de cuero en negro y blanco, un cinturón negro y tres bolsos con pedrería.

- Cat... esto... Cat... creo que es suficiente, luego volvemos por más.- Hablando en serio, parecía que le iba a reventar el crédito.

- Así me dijo mi papá y nunca volvimos... yo creo que serás igual que él...- Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

- No soy igual que tu padre, pero Lori se molestará al vernos llegar con tantas cosas.- Le cogió el mentón.

- Ella se molesta de todo, no sería novedad.- Se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

Rick se arrodilló a su lado para estar a su altura.

- Para mí es una inmensa alegría volverte a ver después de tantos años, lo sabes. Y si fuera posible, te daría todo lo que me pidieras.- Cat lo miró, luego miró al techo como si estuviera pensando algo.

- Me faltan zapatos.- Rick agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Ella había ganado con su ternura, y eso que él no era de esos hombres que accedieran a los caprichos de mujeres.

- Está... bien...- Exhaló muy frustrado al sentirse débil ante tanta inocencia.

- ¡YAY!.- Dio un brinco que tumbó a Rick. Cat se rió y tomó de la mano a Rick para ayudarle a pararse. Él pudo notar la bella manicure que tenía Cat en sus manos, y que eran suaves por cierto.- Lo siento, jijiji.- La pelirroja se disculpó entre risas.

- No te preocupes.- Se paró sin necesitar que la joven hiciera demasiado esfuerzo.

- ¿Va a llevar algo más para su esposa, señor?.- Interrumpió una señorita, encargada de la tienda.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron. ¿Acaso se veían como una joven pareja de esposos?

- No es mi esposo.- Dijo entre risas la pelirroja que aún sostenía la mano de Rick.

- Oh, lo siento, novios tal vez...- La chica se sintió un poco avergonzada.

- No... no... no somos nada...- Esta vez contestó Rick, agachando un poco la cabeza. La idea de ser novio de Cat le invadió por un segundo la cabeza. _¿Pero qué carajos estoy pensando? ¡Rick... compórtate, ella es menor de edad y encima es tu sobrina! _Pensó.

- Oh... lo siento mucho, es una lástima, serían bonita pareja.- La chica le guiñó el ojo a Cat como dándole a entender que Rick era un buen partido.- Bueno, ya no interfiero más en sus asuntos, ¿desean que les muestre algo más?.-

- La señorita iba a ver unos zapatos, talla...- Bajo la vista a los pies de Cat, meditó y comparó mentalmente con los de Lori.- Talla 5, creo.- Definitivamente él tenía buen ojo.

- Sí, talla 5.- Confirmó Cat. Sorprendida de que Rick supiera su talla de calzado.

- Por aquí.- Los guió a otro ambiente de la boutique.- Adelante.- La joven seguía el protocolo de diálogos, los típicos "Por aquí, pase, adelante, síganme" y demás palabras.

Cat miraba los zapatos de taco con asombro, si bien tenía de esos; sus padres no le permitían usarlos en cualquier ocasión. Rick, por su parte, tenía de la mano a la pelirroja, un poco incómodo de que los hayan confundido como pareja. Si Lori hubiera estado con ellos, uno; no le habría permitido comprar toda esa ropa para Cat, dos; le hubiera mandado una mirada asesina a la joven encargada de la tienda y los hubiese sacado rápido de ahí a gritones y reproches.

- Sólo dos eh.- Le hizo acordar tocándole la punta de la nariz.

- ¡YAY! Los sabré escoger.- Le contestó muy emocionada. Ella creía que sólo le compraría un par.

Miró detenidamente los modelos en talla 5 y escogió un par en blanco, se los probó y le quedaban a la perfección.

Rick veía cómo se los probaba, le quedaban de maravilla.

Se los dio a la señorita para que los empacara y prosiguió a escoger otro par. En color camello muy claro, de gamusa igual que los blancos. (N.A: No sé qué color es)

El policía pagó con la tarjeta de crédito y salieron de ahí. La maleta de ella se la había llevado Lori, para la suerte de ellos en no cargar más bultos que las bolsas de ropa y zapatos. Eran de marca, muy costosos.

- Muchas gracias tío.- Dijo la muy emocionada pelirroja.

- No hay de qué, pero ya no me digas "tío", te dije.- Le respondió abriendo la puerta de un taxi para que ella entre.

- ¡Oh! Verdad.- Se rió y entró. Rick la siguió en entrar.

- Y cuéntame... ¿Qué a sido de tu vida todos estos años?.- Le preguntó un poco curioso.

- Bien... o eso creo...- Respondió dudosa y luego saltó en el asiento.- ¡Soy actriz!.- Luego se calmó.- O lo era...- Habló al final, poco decepcionada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que "crees" y "lo eras"?.- La preocupación se notó en su rostro.

- Es que pasó algo hace muuuuucho tiempo, aunque ya no tiene importancia, por eso dice mi madre que estoy loca.- Respondió mirando al techo del auto.

- Oh... Bueno, ¿te digo algo? No creo que estés loca... sólo eres un poquito...- Cat no dejó que terminara la frase solo.

- Bipolar, lo sé. Estoy harta que la gente piense eso de mí.- Dijo muy apenada y agachando la mirada. Pero Rick no pensaba aquello, sólo que se había vuelto un poco más susceptible y sensible.

- No, Cat. Yo no pienso eso de ti, sólo te iba a decir que eres más sensible que antes.- Le levantó el rostro con su mano.- Nunca pensaría que eres loca.- Le dijo por último, mirándola a los ojos.

- Hmmmm ahahaha.- Ella, toda risueña, olvidó por un momento sus penas. Sí, porque hasta las personas que más ríen, son las que más heridas han de tener. Y Rick se comenzaba a dar cuenta de eso.

- ¿Oficial?.- El chofer interrumpió aquel momento mágico en el que Rick estaba viendo el interior de Cat a través de sus ojos.- Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero, ¿a dónde los llevo?.- Preguntó sin más.

- A la estación de policía, la que queda...- Miró su alrededor, por la ventana. Ya estaban cerca.- Tres cuadras más y luego a la derecha.

El chofer hizo un gesto con el rostro, indicando que había comprendido.

Llegaron, pronto, a la estación de Atlanta. Rick paga y baja del taxi a abrirle la puerta a Cat.

Le toma de la mano y cierra la puerta. Entran juntos a la estación policial y los compañeros de Rick quedan mirando a Cat de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Tu nueva novia, Rick?.- Preguntaron en son de burla. Obviamente no era su novia sino que lo estaban molestando.

- Jaja qué graciosos, muchachos.- Contestó con un toque de gracia, pero a la vez incómodo. Ya era la segunda vez que los confundían como pareja.- Cat, espera unos cinco minutos en la oficina del capitán.- Le indicó donde era.

La pelirroja asintió y entró a la oficina.

Rick se dirigió a otra oficina y sacó unas llaves, las del carro de policía. Al salir de ahí para dirigirse al auto a dejar las compras y la maleta de Cat, un grupo de policías jóvenes, de no más de veinticinco años, se acercaron a él.

- Grimes, ¿Quién es la chica?.- Obviamente su pregunta era por algo más intencional.

- Es mi sobrina lejana, y tiene dieciséis, por si acaso.- Les respondió con cierta molestia que ni él mismo sabía por qué.

- Ok ok.- Hablaron.- Es muy linda.

- Ni se les ocurra ponerle los ojos encima.- Entre cerró los ojos y ellos se quedaron callados. Tras unos segundos de incomodidad, todos rieron para aliviar el ambiente.

- Ya fue colega.- Dijo uno.

- Sí, no se preocupen.- Contestó.- Bueno, voy a casa. Cuídense, ojalá nos veamos otro día.- Se despidió con unas palmaditas y se fue.

Entró a la oficina donde estaba Cat y la vio tomándose unas fotos. Sonrió de lado y se puso detrás de ella sacando la lengua.

Ella se dio cuenta y volteó.

- ¡Hey! hahahahaha.- Le enseñó la foto.- Tu lengua es muy chistosa ahhhahahahaha.

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Sonrió.- Vamos Princesa Kitty Cat.- Aún recordaba aquel sobrenombre. Era cuando jugaban hace mucho.

- Vamos Guardián de la Corona Real.- Le contestó con el sobrenombre que ella le decía a él.

Ambos rieron y salieron en dirección al coche policial. Él le abrió la puerta y ella entró, cerró la puerta. Abrió el maletero metió todas las cosas de ella.

Sería un largo rato de viaje hasta llegar a King County.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. **


	3. Sopresitas, sorpresitas y confuciones

En todo el camino; ambos iban conversando y poniéndose al día de todo lo que habían pasado todos esos años que no se habían visto. Hermosos recuerdos invadían la mente de Cat, sobre todo cuando jugaban representando la historia de princesas favorita de Cat.

- Me sorprende que aún te acuerdes del "Kitty Cat".- Le dijo mirando por la ventana del coche policial.

Rick sonrió de lado.- No me puedo acordar de algo que nunca olvidé, Cat; eres mi sobrina favorita.- Su expresión fue graciosa.

- Lo sé, lo sé; me amas, lo sé.- Contestó vacilando y riéndose del tono infantil que ella misma había usado. Sacó su perapod y entró a deslap para publicar una foto que tenía intenciones de tomar.- ¡Rick! Di "chis".

- ¿"chis"?.- Dijo dudoso girando un poco el rostro para poder verla y se encontró con el flash de aparato.- Cat... no subas esa foto.- Trató de quitarle el perapod pero ella se arrinconó en la puerta poniendo sus piernas como escudo.- Cat, te estoy hablando, por favor, no subas esa foto, de seguro salgo mal...- Se quejó con cierto tono infantil que le encantaba a Cat.

Pero ella no hacía caso; editaba por aquí y editaba por allá.

- Pero si sales "boni"*.- Dijo alargando las palabras. Rick tocó el perapod pero recibió un ligero manaso de Cat.- No toques.- Dijo arrugando la nariz.

- ¡Hey...! Me dolió eh.- Se quejó y entonces orilló el coche. Se encontraban en la carretera, a diez minutos de llegar a King County.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?.- Preguntó temerosa y con voz de niña asustada.

Rick entrecerró los ojos, se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia Cat.- Te voy hacer... ¡cosquillas!.- Contestó mientras, ya, le hacía cosquillas a Cat y ésta reía.

- ¡Hay no! Por favor, ¡no!.- Seguía riendo y de tanto reír; su estómago le comenzó a doler.- ¡Me duele! ¡No, ya no! jajajajaaj ¡Me voy a... a... ori..nar...! jajajajajaja.- Ella estiró la pierna y de casualidad metió un rodillazo en la parte "sensible" de Rick.

- ¡Ouch...!.- Fue lo único que pudo articular.

Cat se asustó mucho.- Yo... hay... yo... lo siento... yo... no... no quería que...- Se comenzó a rascar la cabeza de nerviosismo, poco le faltaba para ponerse a llorar; sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos y bordeaban lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

Rick, al ver eso; su dolor desapareció, literalmente ya que sí le dolía un poco, al ver a Cat a punto de llorar, le llenó de tristeza.

- No... no llores...- Fue interrumpido por Cat que salió, del auto, corriendo en dirección contraria a donde tenían que ir. Rápidamente, él también sale a por la pelirroja.- ¡Cat! ¡No corras!.- El dolor de su entrepierna desapareció.

- Nooo... yo lo siento...- Decía Cat mientras paraba de correr un poco. Se detuvo en medio de la carretera, que no estaba muy transitada que digamos pero aún así pasaban carros; un auto, pasó muy cerca a donde estaba la pelirroja y ésta se hizo hacia atrás y casi, casi, la atropella otro. Pero Rick fue más rápido y jaló a Cat hacia donde se encontraba él, que ya la había alcanzado.

Su pies se enredaron y tropezaron con una rama más o menos grande, ambos cayeron a la par pero Cat encima de Rick.

Entonces comenzó a reír torpemente.

- ¡Jajajajaja... otra vez, otra vez!.- Dijo Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras seguía riendo. Rick se encontraba un poco avergonzado, no por ella, sino por la posición en la que estaban a un lado de la carretera.

Trató de pararse pero Cat lo impedía porque aún no se levantaba; pero al hacerlo, de casualidad, roza la "parte" de Rick. Ambos se sonrojaron, muy avergonzados, pero luego Cat se olvidó del incidente. Aunque a Rick le pareció extrañamente placentero.

- No vuelvas a correr así, ¿está bien?.- Le pidió mientras iban hacia el coche policial.

- Está bien, lo siento... y siento lo de tu... tu... "esa cosa".- Dijo un poco avergonzada y con voz de niña.

Rick rió por lo dicho de su sobrina; escucharla hablar así era muy gracioso y sobre todo de que le haya dicho, a su miembro, "cosa".

- No te preocupes, ya no duele tanto...- Musitó apenas por la risa que quería contener.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- Preguntó sin entender y subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

El policía cerró la puerta de Cat y prosiguió a subir y conducir.

- Nada, Kitty Cat, nada.- Apenas encendió el coche, el perapod de Cat comenzó a sonar.- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó curioso.

La pelirroja vio la pantalla del aparato y contestó.- Es Jade, tengo una vídeo llamada en espera.

- ¿Quién es Jade?.- Preguntó mientras conducía.

- Mi mejor amiga.- Contestó alegremente mientras deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla para entablar conexión.

- Ah... ok...- Dijo mirando se reojo.

- ¡Hola, Jade!.- Saludó muy entusiasmada.

- _Hola Gatita.- __Saludó Jade, muy amablemente que digamos. Al parecer estaba sola desde donde hacía la llamada._

¿Gatita? Esa le había dicho gatita a su Cat... ¿Su Cat? ¿Desde cuándo era "su" Cat?. Rick parpadeó muy sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. ¿Acaso se sentía celoso por una AMIGA, de Cat? Aquello era raro, pensaba mientras ponía atención a la conversación.

- ¿Dónde estás, Jade?.- Preguntó tratando de descifrar cuál era el lugar de donde la gótica estaba haciendo la vídeo llamada.

- _Estoy en el closet de Tori, monga.- Sí, aquello era cierto. ¿Pero qué hacía Jade en el armario de Tori? Si supuestamente la odiaba.- Tengo que contarte algo que pasó...- Dijo un poco... ¿temerosa? ¿Jade con miedo en voz? Sí._

- ¡Cuenta!.- Aquella voz de desesperada curiosidad invadió todo el auto, y los oídos de Jade, a la vez.

- _Hace un rato... hace un... hay... no sé cómo decirlo...- ¿Acaso era tan grave lo que había hecho?.- Besé... yo... yo besé... a..._

Rick, se sentía raro al querer escuchar aquella conversación de adolescentes; no porque fuera chismoso o entrometido, sino que no quería que aquella muchacha le hablara de algo "inapropiado" a su sobrina.

- ¡Dilo de una vez!.- Gritó desesperada mientras agitaba el perapod y subía sus piernas en el asiento. Rick observó eso y en vez de molestarse, sólo le pareció gracioso. Claro que debía molestarse porque estaba ensuciando el auto de trabajo; pero no dejaba ni que Carl hiciera eso.

- _Besé... besé a To... a... ri...- Su voz apenas se le escuchó._

- ¿A quién, dices? Jade no te escucho bien...- Habló decepcionada.

- _Besé... sé... be... aish...- Jade cada vez se lamentaba más.- ¡Besé a Tori!.- Ella no sabía ni de dónde había sacado ese coraje para decir tan fuerte aquellas palabras._

Cat se quedó aturdida.

-¿No que se odiaban? o bueno... que tú la odiabas...- Preguntó sumamente confundida.

_A Jade le invadió un sentimiento de tristeza al haberle dicho eso a Cat, y es que la quería tanto..._

Luego se acordó, Rick, su tío, estaba en el mismo espacio donde ella se encontraba.- Jade... no debiste gritarlo... mi tío te acaba de escuchar.

_- Mierda...- Fue lo único que pudo articular mientras sentía cómo el color subía a sus mejillas.- Lo siento, Cat, hablamos luego. Y finalizó la llamada._

- ¿Tu amiga es lesbiana?.- Rick no se pudo contener aquella pregunta que pedía a gritos salir.

- No... pero... ahora ya no sé...- Contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

El policía sólo asintió y volvió a mirar el camino; ya habían entrado al pueblo. Condujo hasta su casa con un sentimiento de alivio...

Al llegar, Rick salió del coche y le abrió la puerta a Cat. Sacó las cosas del maletero, eran muchas; definitivamente, Lori lo iba a matar.

Entraron a la casa.

- ¿Lori?...- Preguntó... ¿temeroso?. Aquello era gracioso, Rick le tenía miedo a su mujer... probablemente, y es que Lori tenía un carácter de mil demonios. Habían veces en las que pensó separarse de ella, fuera por el carácter, también era el problema de que ella salía casi todo el día y no volvía hasta la noche o aveces hasta el día siguiente. Sí, Rick ya sospechaba de que lo estaba engañando, pero no podía confirmarlo.

- Creo que no está...- Dijo Cat en un susurro.- ¡Wuju!.- Al final dio brincos por la casa y se dirigió hacia su antigua habitación.

El sub-sheriff, sonrió de oreja a oreja por la actitud de Cat. Aún era una niña... _una niña muy hermosa... _Pensó.

Subió detrás de Cat y no la encontró en la habitación que había preparado para ella. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó en dónde podría estar...

La pelirroja se había escondido y cuando vio que su tío se iba a ir a otra habitación, saltó hacia él y se colgó de su espalda.

- ¡Hazme caballito!.- Pidió tratando de subirse bien en su espalda. Cosa que no conseguía muy bien.

Aquello hizo asustar a Rick que casi cae con la chica en, casi, su espalda. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y la sujetó por las piernas hacia adelante para que ella no cayera. Se levantó con Cat ya subida en su espalda y dio vueltas en su mismo lugar.

- A la otra no te subas así.- Dijo un poco confundido...

Cat se encontraba en su mundo, muy feliz, imaginando cosas sobre cosas. Aquel tacto que Rick estaba teniendo con ella y sus piernas, la estremecieron un poco. Por un lado se sentía tranquila, pero por otro lado, se sentía... no sabía cómo describirlo.

Rick tropezó y en eso de caer en la cama, giró a Cat para no aplastarla. Mal giro... ella cayó sentada sobre su cadera, haciendo demasiado contacto con sus "zonas".

La posición daba mucho a qué pensar, ella sobre aquella "parte de Rick, éste con una mano en la pierna y otra en la cadera de Cat, el vestido de ella muy levantado... pero sobre todo, es que sus rostros estaban demasiado juntos.

Era demasiado, para ambos, aquello era demasiado... No podía... no debían... pero la curiosidad y tentación les ganó, bueno, mejor dicho a él... que se acercó más hacia el rostro de ella y comenzó a besarle los labios muy suavemente. Cat, al principio, estaba un poco rígida y demasiado tensa, pero luego dio pase a Rick para que siguiera con el beso que se iba profundizando más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

**Gracias chicas, por comentar, lo aprecio mucho. **

**Gracias también a los que leen. **

**Ahora los dejo mordiéndose las uñas sobre qué pasará. ¿Los encontraran en esa situación? Muajajaja **


End file.
